The present invention relates to lamp devices, and particularly to a do-it-yourself lamp, wherein in packaging, transferring, or storage, the lamp rod and seat can be separated for reducing the space required. Since the seat is assembled to a retaining tube of the seat, when the user buys the lamp, it is only necessary to insert the lamp rod into the seat for use. No other locking tool is necessary. Thereby, users can assembled the lamp rod and seat by himself (or herself).
For prior art lamps, such as wall lamps, stand lamps, or ceiling lamps, the studs and nuts are used as locking tools. However, in such prior art locking method, the lamps are not only easily damaged, but also locking tools (such as spanners, or openers) are necessary in locking operation. In assembly, the electric wires are easily protruded out due to friction. Thereby, people easily get an electric shock. The prior art structure is not suitable to be assembled by users himself (or herself). The manufacturers must assembly the lamps in advance for sale. However, this will increase the space in transformation and storage and thus the cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself lamp which can improve the defects of the prior art, and the user can assemble the lamp structure by himself (or herself).
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a do-it-yourself lamp comprises a seat, and a lamp rod arranged on the seat. The seat has a plurality of penetrated stepped holes and a positioning disk. The positioning disk has a plurality of through holes aligned to the stepped holes but having a smaller diameter. A receptacle passes through one of the through holes. A plurality of locking holes are arranged between the through holes. Thereby, a locking stud passes through a ground wire and then passes through the locking hole of the positioning disk. Then, it is locked to a lower end of the seat. After the positioning disk is locked, a bottom of the lamp rod is inserted with a joint in advance and one end portion of the joint is slightly protruded from the bottom end of the lamp rod. After inserting the lamp rod, the end portion of the joint slightly protruding from the bottom of the lamp rod is exactly inserted into the receptacle of the seat.
Thereby, in packaging, transferring, or storage, the lamp rod and seat can be separated for reducing the space required. Since the seat is assembled to a retaining tube of the seat, when the user buys the seat, it is only necessary to insert the lamp rod into the seat for use. No other locking tool is necessary. Thereby, users can assembled the lamp rod and seat by himself (or herself).